Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device, an electronic arrangement and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with leads extending out of the encapsulation and being mounted to an electronic periphery, for instance on a carrier such as a printed circuit board.
There is currently a trend of miniaturization of electronic devices. Furthermore, there is a tendency to mount a plurality of electronic members such as packages on a carrier. There are various leaded packages stacking options available, but they require considerable effort, such as interposers, additional features, major design changes, etc. to enable three-dimensional (3D) stacking architectures. Furthermore, these methods are limited to stacking leaded packages.
Hence, there is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and simplify processing of electronic chips to be packaged while maintaining a high accuracy of the processing.